


What A Long, Strange Trip It's Been

by spidertroll



Category: Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidertroll/pseuds/spidertroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot to write notes! Well, I hope you like this fic, my friend, as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Is that too cliche to tell someone?) Ah, I had so much fun writing for you this year, after sifting around and trying to find nice details that you would enjoy or what have you. Who knows? I may decide to surprise you with further fics later. Such is my evil plan.</p><p>I hope you like banter! Enjoy. Happy Yuletide!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What A Long, Strange Trip It's Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



> I forgot to write notes! Well, I hope you like this fic, my friend, as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Is that too cliche to tell someone?) Ah, I had so much fun writing for you this year, after sifting around and trying to find nice details that you would enjoy or what have you. Who knows? I may decide to surprise you with further fics later. Such is my evil plan.
> 
> I hope you like banter! Enjoy. Happy Yuletide!

The two had started off such a year with looking rather fashionable in the pant suits they had inclined to equip in the midst of the January chill. However, the erratic driving skills of the draenei known as Jadaar completely threw any sense of sleek and suave display far from the two of them with their mount stomping about in a lumbering manner. The thrashing of the reins only served to perturb his passenger-- the blood elf known as Asric-- whose face began to twist into a frown.

"Really," he began, hand touching upon his partner's shoulder, if only to get his attention. "There is no need to create a scene for the elders. I am certain they expect many to visit, though I doubt they'd be amused by this incessant rumbling!"

"Friend, I do not intend to amuse the elders!" The draenei responded with a wave of his hand, the gesture almost serving to brush him off. "Our goal is to honor them, and honor them we shall!"

"There is nothing honorable about stomping and thrashing about!"

"Consider it a show. A display of power! Why, I have no doubts that the elders would think only great things about men who would be so bold as to travel on the greatest of all mounts to show them their proper respects! It is extravagant, yes?"

The blood elf's long eyebrow twitched as he lowered his voice, seething. "Perhaps it will be quite the show when this gargantuan beast's recklessness sets off the Red Rocket Clusters..."

The draenei frowned, his voice bellowing over the mammoth's gallops. "What do you speak of? This mammoth is as careful with its gait as your delicate Hawkstriders!"

"...who said anything about the _mammoth's_ recklessness?"

 

* * *

 

In February, the duo had seen their fair share of charm bracelets, having made dozens in order to placate their respective leaders. It was a long, grueling process, and the hour of relaxation was most certainly welcomed. As both men relaxed against a table with a few bottles of Izzard's Ever Flavor, Asric could not help but chuckle, slamming his bottle on the wooden surface, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

The draenei blinked, both hands lifting in a bit of a shrug. "What amuses you so? Surely you cannot entertain me with jokes about that which could be stuck upon my face, as most races seem to deride my sort with."

After resisting the urge to sputter the remnants of his drink from behind the hand that was covering his mouth, the blood elf nodded, allowing a moment to pass before answering. "Actually, it is just that which I find so amusing. Have you gone so far as to stuff so many candies in your mouth you do not notice one that is attached to your cheek?"

Jadaar frowned, large fingers moving down to peel the pink heart off his cheek, frowning down at the accursed thing... and opting to flick it toward the face of his counterpart. "I favor these things, I'll have you know."

With a grin, Asric plucked the heart from the air, and lowered his gaze to the heart, attempting to allow his chuckles to subside. Eyes fell to the draenei before him, who was guzzling his bottle yet again, before speaking. "I'll follow you all around Azeroth."

"Really," the draenei said, tone flat, eyebrow arched.

"That is what it says on the heart itself." Asric shrugged, popping the treat in between his lips and chewing. "Though it may very well be my own words; I have done so enough already."

There was a long silence, before Jadaar grumbled, folding his large arms over his chest. "I'm all yours."

" _Excuse_ me?" The blood elf sputtered, though this time, it was a sputter of surprise and disbelief, rather than sheer amusement.

...though, that was all nullified when the draenei tapped his own cheek, signaling the position of the candied heart that had been stuck on Asric's own face.

 

* * *

 

April was a bit more lighthearted, both men scurrying about to locate the Noblegarden eggs in Falconwing Square. Asric knew he shouldn't have been surprised when the guards thought nothing of the draenei following one of their own. He had heard that not many passed by his homeland these days, and that Silvermoon had become something of a ghost town lately.

Egg after egg was located, under benches, in fountains, behind carts, every which way! Jadaar even went so far as to find an egg dangerously close to the disgruntled cheese vendor, who swore that the draenei had to be the only thing that had ever overpowered the stench of the cheese for which she slaved day after day. After having recoiled from the blood elf whose death glares were more menacing than he had ever seen from a woman, he turned away, catching a peculiar sight from the corner of his eye.

"Quite elegant, wouldn't you say?" Asric spoke as he ran his hands over the material of his White Tuxedo Shirt, his words reflecting a confident flair. "Further proof that one of the Sin'dorei serves to be far more aesthetically pleasing than an over-sized Skethyl Berry!"

Jadaar wrinkled his nose at such a claim. Whether or not he agreed was neither here no there, the blood elf had no need to make much wild claims about his people. "You are quite lucky to have such clothes," He said, folding his arms over his massive chest. "If I had eyebrows the size of a Elekk's trunk, I would sleep well at night knowing that such an outfit draws attention away from them."

"You are simply _jealous_ ," the blood elf spoke, one of his long eyebrows twitching with annoyance. "With this outfit, I shall be the first to kiss the most presentable of the blushing brides! Honestly, I've yet to see you hatch any clothes from those eggs of yours!"

The draenei frowned, fingers tightening around his most recent capture. "All good things to those who wait. Why, I would go so far as to wager that since you have boasted about your clothing, that this particular egg contains the most presentable of all Noblegarden fashion."

"By all means," Asric replied, curling his lips. "Humor me."

"Very well..."

And once the egg was cracked open, the single eye that Jadaar had been left with widened. Asric's lips that had curled in slight amusement at his friend's misfortune, were now parted, allowing boisterous laughter to fill the air. Never before had the pair been seen such a disturbing sight.

Jadaar hatched an Elegant Dress from his egg.

The draenei seethed above the laughter, both hands digging into the material as he turned away from the blood elf, heavy shoulders shrugging. "Laugh all you want, but it seems as though I will have the last of the laughs in the end."

Asric covered his mouth, stifling laughter long enough to reply. "Really. And why is that?"

"This particular dress..." Jadaar turned his head, eye peeking from over his shoulder, face tight with an indeterminable expression. "Is known to be the top choice for the most presentable of the blushing brides."

 

* * *

 

In May, the two had found themselves giving into philanthropy, having revisited their old haunt in Shattrath, immediately after a visit to the local orphanage. The two men had only heard of that which many grand adventurers had accomplished, and how many of them still found the time to serve the needs of those less fortunate. They were men equipped to handle shady grifters, murky sewers, and frigid temperatures. Children could not be nearly as harrowing, right?

"I am not sure I am comfortable with having to do all these tasks for these children," Jadaar said, giving a brief, yet friendly look to the little draenei known as Dornaa as he recalled the details of many adventurers' kindliness. "Surely they've much better things to be exposed to."

"Such a dubious claim," Asric sighed, watching Salandria, his own adoptive child, run around his body and lunge for Dornaa's tail. If anything, the little girls were starting to adapt to their mannerisms, even if it was more in the form of physical play. "I would have assumed you'd take any excuse to stuff your face with various sorts of cupcakes!"

Jadaar frowned, lifting Dornaa with his own mighty tail to save her from Salandria's onslaught. She squealed with delight before sticking her tongue out at the pouting little blood elf. "And what is this I hear of you complaining of showing our children your daily activities within the Argent Tournament grounds? If I didn't know any better, I would assume that you were ashamed of your jousting abilities!"

"You speak madness. I have been known to defeat far more opponents in battle than you have!"

"Now who is speaking madness, friend?"

"Perhaps we should settle this in Warsong Gulch, allowing our children to see which of us returns the most flags to our base! We will see who destroys whom with our superior might!"

"Yes!" Though Jadaar's beaming pride was short lived, brows furrowing as he bit his lip. "Though, what of the other warriors making their way to the battleground? What if they reach one of us before the other?"

Asric paused, looking down nervously. "Ah, yes."

Awkward silence filled the air, both men staring at one another. Both girls looked up incredulously at their adoptive "fathers", eyes widening with anticipation. "Perhaps we should find a new way to prove ourselves to our children."

"Indeed. I propose destroying an entire cone of Tigule and Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream with our might."

"That would be best."

 

* * *

 

At the end of June, fire filling the skies and merriment all across the land served to allow the duo to delve further into the holiday spirit. Throughout diving for flames, putting out the other's hard work for the sake of their races' established factions, Midsummer seemed as though it would become quite the busy holiday. They knew the meaning behind the flames of each offering, but after their task was completed, both Asric and Jadaar knew they would be happy that the celebration was only temporary.

This was especially so after a trip to Thunder Bluff in order to allow Jadaar a chance at the city's prized flame.

"Please tell me you are _not_ afraid of heights," Asric said, tapping his foot as the elevator rose higher along the Spirit Rise.

"Of course not! What manner of coward do you take me for?" Jadaar huffed, though the breath was short lived once he caught sight of just how high they had been lifted off the ground. There was still so much more to go.

"Despite my people's alignment with this breed, I doubt I will ever _truly_ understand them." A sigh. "I've not a clue why the tauren think this is the best place for a city."

"Perhaps it is because of the view?" Jadaar spoke with eyes closed, his body tense.

"Yes, the same view that you are so rightfully ignoring."

"I am _not_ ignoring the view. I am simply awaiting to the very moment we are at the top of this lift, at the highest point in order to take the time to cherish this vantage."

"I suppose I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Asric sighed. "Though I would suggest grabbing the flame quickly, as I doubt you will have much time to admire this vantage of yours."

"You think little of me! I foresee this flame theivery to go off without a hitch!"

It was at that point, the men reached the top of the lift, the blood elf and the draenei stepping off the lift quickly, scanning the area quickly for any hostile tauren...

and quickly finding their eyes locked on a shaman.

Asric flinched. Jadaar made a startled yelp that was subdued by his choking on a breath. The three figures stood in dead silence for several moments, until Asric saw the devious glimmer in the tauren's eyes.

"N-no!"

Jadaar gulped. "Oh..."

It was instantaneous. All they felt was powerful wind pressing against them as the shaman proceeded to invoke their inner power, calling forth the greatest of all lightning energy in the form of a Thunderstorm in order to rid his precious bluff of an enemy. Sadly for Asric, he was caught up in the blast as well.

As they were flung through the air, the blood elf screamed, cursing their fate. "I foresee this theivery going off without a hitch?!"

"I was simply try to achieve a little thing referred to as positive thinking! When one is faced with danger, what is it they say? Think happy thoughts?"

"Forgive me for seeing vial as half-empty, but I do not think happy thoughts will cushion the ground on impact!"

 

* * *

 

As September reached its end, the men found themselves even more celebratory with the days of Brewfest. Every where they looked, there were dwarves, trolls, and all races alike, inebriated with not only the spirit of Brewfest, but spirits themselves. Though, in all honesty, the duo had taken a liking to the signature Brewfest Brew above all others.

"Did I ever tell you," Asric said, allowing a hand to rest on a tree trunk-- or was it an over-sized, tipped-over keg-- as he caught his balance. By the Light, did he have a little more trouble than usual standing. "That your face. Looksh likes the ramsh we have to ride on to deliver the word on Tch-" The blood elf paused. "Tch-a..."

Jadaar lifted his head, having slumped "Tch... What. What is it that you are shaying with your mouth? ...hic!"

"I am trying. To shay. That your _face_..."

"What ish it about my face, good shir." Jadaar said, a hand flailing slowly through the air to touch on his own cheek, sliding down slowly. "Does it have a heart all over it again? Does it say 'I _love_ you'?"

"No. No! I am trying to speak the name. Of the ram I have to ride. For the brewery known as..." Asric stumbled a little. "Tch- Tchal- _lal_ -ali's... hic!"

"The one with the liquor you deliver? The one where you make the noise like a Wolpertinger shcreaming all about?"

"Wolper..." Asric slowly found his way to the ground, very very slowly. "Wolper... what... er? What?"

"That thing." Jadaar began to chuckle. Then he began to laugh. "Behind you."

The blood elf took what seemed to be all his strength to turn around, catching sight of a strange rabbit-like creature bouncing about. It wiggled its nose, wiggled its tail, and proceeded to bounce over Asric's lap, making its way to Jadaar. "Oh. That thing. That. Thing... it... hic!"

Jadaar welcomed the creature in his big, open arms, laughing all the while. He even went so far as to pet its face. "It is sho soft. And _fluffy_."

A passing warlock from what the men presumed to be the Forsaken caught sight of this, raising an eyebrow at the draenei giggling at the air, petting nothing, and a blood elf encouraging him to continues this strange petting motion. At his approach, both men greeted him with the biggest of smiles... to which the Forsaken walked a little faster. What in Sylvanas' name did he just witness?

Asric collapsed onto his back, looking up at Jadaar petting the creature. "You really think sho?"

"Yesh," Jadaar replied. "I think thish creature... This is what your face looks like..."

 

* * *

 

In October, after having sworn sobriety for the remainder of the year, Asric and Jadaar found themselves in the midst of Hallow's End. The autumn air was brisk, refreshing, and both adventurers would find their way traveling through the land on the mammoth yet again, in order to locate inns that would allow them treats and not tricks. Honestly, the months before them were deemed tricks enough!

"Again with this creature!" Asric seethed, hand on his forehead. "I swear to you, this beast will be the death of me!"

"You complain far too much!" Jadaar replied, whipping the reins in order for his mount to go just a little bit faster. "This _beast_ you speak so lowly of has delivered us safely to each and every continent in one piece!"

"Yes, but this beasts' insufferable stride combined with all these Tricky Treats has made my stomach writhe in pain for the last time! I demand you pull over at once!"

"I politely decline," the draenei shouted back while impolitely leaping over a stick that could have possibly been merely trampled in the mammoth's wake. "We are making great time. In but a few minutes' passing, we will find ourselves at an inn, and we will be able to rest for the--"

The draenei's words were cut off with a disgusting, squishing sound over his ears and the smell of what could only be described as a pumpkin patch explosion filled his nostrils. All he could see was orange. With an immediate jerking motion, Jadaar pulled his mammoth to a halt, grumbling words... which were muffled by the Weighted Jack O'Lantern covering the entirety of his head.

Asric laughed, albeit weakly. "Check your head."

And as Jadaar took several moments to try to pry the squishy pumpkin off his head, his blood elf passenger slowly dismounted in a sickening pile, intent on not being out with the candies that he had consumed.

 

* * *

 

December was finally upon the duo, both men finding themselves in a particularly celebratory mood as they made their way through the desert of Tanaris. The adventurers were quite seasoned, confident in their traveling abilities, brandishing their might and thinking nothing of the petulant scorpids or annoying hyenas that dared cross their path. They were so confident in fact, that they even went so far as to skip their usual armor to favor brandishing pieces of their winter clothing.

"This desert is a long way from the tournament grounds," Jadaar said in passing, "Warm, full of sun..."

"Definitely a sight for sore eyes after living month after month in Northrend," Asric nodded.

"It is strange, how we've yet to find a suitable home in all the lands we've traveled." The draenei lifted his hands in a bit of a exaggerated shrug. "Not only that, it seems as though we cannot find ourselves in one place for too long."

"I suppose that makes us professional travelers, Jadaar," the blood elf sighed, reaching into his pouch and breaking off a piece of Graccu's Mince Meat Fruitcake to share with his friend. "I think we have earned such a title by now."

The draenei stuffed the treat in his mouth, chewing loudly before wiping his mouth with his forearm. "And to think, we have yet to kill each other throughout such a journey."

"Do not speak so soon," Asric chuckled, refraining from taking a bite of his own fruitcake. "We have many adventures ahead of us in the years to come."

"Do you really think we will continue to journey together for so long?"

"Who knows? Like you said, we have yet to kill each other."

Both men looked at each other and chuckled, proceeding to make their way over a hill to the secret place of which they had only heard whispers. In the distance stood a lonely reindeer-- still, quiet, and looking perturbed by its prison. Quickly, the duo would make their way to the creature.

It was a far easier and more rewarding process than either of them would have ever imagined. The strange dust in their pouches had been scattered all about, allowing the creature made a noise of affirmation. In a matter of moments, it proceeded to disappear into the horizon, making but a silhouette in the setting sun. As both men watched the creature take off, they could not help but feel as though they had gained some sort of great achievement from freeing that strange, strange creature.

 

* * *

 

If things could not get any stranger, upon returning to Northrend, Asric and Jadaar had found a little gift waiting for them. They both had received the same letter, written in impeccable script. As their eyes scanned the words, it was almost as if their stomachs dropped simultaneously upon realizing who it was from.

"The Life-Binder..."

"The Dragonqueen!"

> With the drums of war pounding in the distance, it is easy for the denizens of Azeroth to forget all that life has to offer.
> 
> You, on the other hand, have maintained the dignity of the good races of Azeroth with your ability to remember what we fight for. To not celebrate our victories is another form of defeat. Remember that well, Reveler.
> 
> May others be inspired by your good cheer,
> 
>  _Alexstrasza the Life-Binder_

It was only moments later that the two were mounted atop their Violet Proto-Drakes, the creatures' powerful wings clapping against the frigid air. Asric glanced at his friend, soaring high into the clouds, blowing cold air from his mouth before grinning widely. Jadaar flew at his side, allowing his own drake to strafe around him, his loud draenei laugh audible to all who watched below in amazement.

"What a long, strange trip it has been, friend!" The draenei beamed, holding the reins tightly.

"I, for one, am grateful for this opportunity!" Asric replied, still in good spirits.

"Oh? Is it because you finally recognize me as the greatest ally in overcoming all that stands in our way? Or is it because you realize that no challenge is too great for us?"

"No," the blood elf said, maneuvering his drake close to his friend's. "It is simply because I no longer have to stomach another ride atop your beastly mammoth!"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> My only complaint is that I don't think I added enough detail in the background of the scenarios. But! But look, I added a Forsaken Warlock in there, because I read that a certain someone plays as one! ;)
> 
> Anyway, have a great Yuletide and a great rest of the year! I hope 2010 was good for you and that 2011 rocks your socks off!


End file.
